


Drarry's Diary

by Godofcardio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, I will probably add more, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, at least in the beginning, draco's hair amazing, two writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godofcardio/pseuds/Godofcardio
Summary: Draco isn't gay. Definitely and utterly not!Yes, he writes a diary, and he's basically a Disney princess, but he is NOT gay. He's emotional and sweet and a complete sub, but he's NOT gay. He cries after the aggressive sex he has with Harry because he wants to be kissed by him, but he surely is NOT gay.Harry isn't gay. Ew, where did you get that mind from? He likes pussy. Pussy only. If it's Ginny's or Cho's, it doesn't matter to him. Give him some pussy. He's hetero, the girls' biggest crush, and it doesn't matter to him that only gay guys say 'hetero'. Harry IS straight, understood?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> so hmm... this is my new and long fanfic, thanks again to the amazing editor- @deancas_lover.  
> this story is like... kind of my baby in those days, and ther is changes from the canon. I'm really sorry about the writing mistakes, I just cant wait to publish this.  
> love Draco, love Harry, and so much love to you guys.  
> ho, I almost forgot. I write this with the best person in the world, my supporter friend and dom, who is unfortunately in love with boys, and wont let me change for him. So sad.

prolog  
gay.  
gayyyyy.  
gaygaygaygay.  
my name is draco lucius malfoy, and I am gay.  
I’m hot. I’m a bottom. I’m freaking a bottom, if you're blind and didn't notice. I’m soooo gay.  
I write a diary, ‘cause I am so, sooo! tangled and arrogant soul. my soul is tortured, you see? Got stuck with all these inferior people… It's exhausting.  
I fell in love with my hair. ohh… it was a long time ago. I will give you the permission to touch it only if you are a dom. my dom. my aggressive and sexy dom, that will actually choke me if i’ll try to resist.  
My bum is amazing. My bum is truly amazing. My bum is something I want Potter to eat. mmmmm, eat me Potter. please.  
I love Jean. I love him with all my heart and hair. touch me, Jean. do me as you wish. I am all yours.  
~~~~~~~  
-hmm… Blaze? and Pansy? and my- is that my diary?? what are you doing with my diary??  
-we are leaving. we just now leaving!  
\- no! come back- what have you done???  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ohh god- ohhh god! what did they write - it's not- it's not true! I swear this- all of this- this is not true! i’m not! i’m absuluty not gay. Of course not! Why would i? And even if i was (which I'm not! I. Am. Straight.), even if I was, I would have been the top. The fucker.  
I will never be faggot, you know? I'm Malfoy, for god sake. How can anyone, especially those two, can even think about it?  
so, are we clear? I am not, and never will be, gay.  
About Jean? Jean is great. I like him and his hands, but not sexually. In Merlin's name! Absolutely not sexually. What am I, some poor boy with daddy issues? No! Never! My father will hear about this! How freaking dare you?? Jean… I love Jean, ok? He makes my hair even better. (and my hair is almost perfect, so it means a lot)  
Hmm… what's next? Oh. I am pretty sure I made myself clear with all the dom thingy. I. NEVER. WILL. BE. A. SUB!!! (and gay! I am so straight it hurts. (but it's actually better. everything better than me being gay. because i am not! it's a lie!))  
And Potter? Potter is the most disgusting person I've ever known. First, his hair is terrible. like it's not enough, he is also proud of this. do you understand?? Be proud of such a bad thing?! He enjoyed messing it up, making it look like he had just come off the broom. “Like his father,” Papa says, trying to make me shut up. But I just- I can't! so arrogant! It's killing me.  
Potter. Is. Ugly!! His brown body, his muscles… I am drooling only from watching him- to prepare my mouth! Before I vomit! Because he is ugly!!  
I hate Potter. The idiot, half blooded, sexy, Beautif- Nutella! Nutella with Ferrero, Nutella in a spoon, Nutella! I love Nutella, not Potter.  
I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I'm a well-groomed heterosexual who takes care of his hair and loves Nutella. And yes, also writing a diary. That's pretty nice actually, unless you have stupid friends who push their noses everywhere---- never mind. I will cast better spells and it won't happen again.  
So I take care of my hair, and do manicure, and want to be a Disney princess, but that does NOT mean that I - that I am like that. And of course i DON'T love the filthy potter. Now shut up annoying voices in my head and let me write.  
Hmmm… Where have I been? Oh yes! I'm not gay. I'm a tough and strong straight, everyone's in love with me, I'm an amazing athlete, and Potter is ugly.


	2. WITHOUT A BLOODY TOWEL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa I'm so happy now.  
> after a really long time, the first chapter is finally ready! I'm sorry you had to wait about... 3 fricking weeks, but here it is. love you.  
> Oh and... denial is the name of the game.

Draco p.o.v

Usually I’m able to stay relatively calm. I really am! But today “His Majesty” decided to unceremoniously drop his towel. In front of me. Hmm… what should I call it? The shriveled cucumber? The wobbly sausage? The disastrous dick! His huge dick was revealed to me, and all I wanted was- I wanted nothing. I want nothing. You think you know, but this is all just a big misunderstanding. I don't want to suck it at all, nor to be plowed from behind with it, and I certainly won’t remember this moment while I secretly masturbate to its image in my head-  
Let's get back to the point and try to understand how this terrible thing happened.   
Everyone knows that after a run you have to take a shower, right? We also agreed that my beautiful hair won’t survive the twenty minute walk to the cellars of the Slytherin dorm, and the additional number of years that it would take Blaise and his whore to exit the showers. To make matters worse, the Prefects' Bathroom closes at nine, probably because Hogwarts- for now, with its subpar management- is broke. There isn’t any money- they say there is no money! If they wanted to, they surely could find some for the basic day-to-day necessities of the students. Hmm, I seem to have gone off topic again… where were we? Oh. I was explaining the reason why I had to freshen up in the Quidditch showers that positively stink of Potter.  
So, after running around Hogwarts, getting rid of some extra calories and unwanted fats, and causing my lovely, precious hair to get all sweaty, I trod down to the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor team practising out of the corner of my eye to calm my erratic heartbeat (they are so gross and bad… And I really don’t want to lose my calm over a simple glance at Potter. My heart doesn't jump. I'm completely calm.) I hurriedly dash into the showers before they end up spotting me.  
When most of the players arrive after practice, I'm already halfway through washing my hair, and because their sanitary is practically non-existent, they only change to a…. set of cleaner robes before disappearing. Another 7 minutes and 34 seconds pass by before... Finally! Their Captain, the most Gryffindor embodiment of them all, the outstanding athlete, the sex- NUTELLA NUTELLA NUTELLA!! POTAHH! This boy casually strolls in, after making sure that all the equipment is safely stored away.  
I stay a couple more moments under the water, thinking about what he might be doing now… the clothes that he must be taking off (Full Disclosure- He doesn’t bother to wear a shirt- I mean… during training. He just- flies. Bare-chested. In the crispy, possibly freezing, night sky. Without a shirt. Just out there revealing his body. His honey gold, tan, chiseled body. And I like it. Because of its colour. Purely because of the honey gold.)  
So he strips the rest of the clothes off his body and carefully places his glasses aside before entering the shower on the left of me (right next to mine aaa) and proceeds to turn on the water.  
Now, contrary to what you might believe, this was NOT an ordinary shower. The filthy half-blood starts to masturbate, or- or at least starts doing something very similar, and I have to stand there and bear witness to the moans, the groans… fuck I want to join him in the shower. To be able to look at him! To- to do something- not a blowjob! I don't want to suck anything! Ewww… I don’t want his come on my face- of course not. Why would you think that?? Ughh- gross.  
I have to disappear- go anywhere, just not here. But my hair... I have to dry it out first- what will I do??  
So- so… I end up sneaking out carefully, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but- ahhh I can't! I dry my hair with a spell, OK? I’m sure you're happy now. I dry one of the eight wonders of the world- with a- with a freaking- s-s-sp-spell. I am forced to dry my hair! With this! Because of Potter and his atrocious actions! I truly hate him now. I won't tell him (although I long to), ‘cause I have to disappear before the twat finishes showering, but if I could- it would totally happen. You are so dead Potter. Sooo dead. ‘Cause if you caused any permanent damage to my hair, I’ll kill you.  
So hmm.. I was thinking about all this while drying out the front section of my hair. Not the best idea -I should have just given it a quick dry- when trying to make a speedy escape. Hah. I know. And then- then! The unthinkable happens. He steps out of the shower.  
HARRY FRICKING POTTER. The one who stars in all my fantasies -when I kill him! Or mercilessly mock him! Or.. or- I hate this cursed diary. Always putting words in my mouth------- so he comes out. WITHOUT A BLOODY TOWEL! And his half hard dick is huge and amazingly still erect after doing Merlin knows what in the showers! And his divine arse is mouthwatering in the craziest possible way, and... why do you keep putting words in my mouth? I am a very staunch straight, who hates Gryffindors like him. Or boys. Of any kind. I hate boys. And his ridiculous, messy hair? Come on. How can anybody like such a wildly unkempt yet such an effortless- enoughhhhh!  
He starts throwing clothes on, but for some reason, it seems to be happening in slow-motion!! I could have sworn that it was the longest foreplay in the world, the tease, but it’s freaking not! This is the most I’ll ever get to see of him! *cue dramatic gay noises*  
I mean- no. This is the last time I will see anything of the sort because- because I hate this. If he keeps going- no! I won't let him. I will make a complaint about sexual harassment! What does he think- I’m straighter than a flag pole!  
Halfway through dressing, he turns his head and looks. Looks straight at me with those piercing green eyes! I glare right back at him, unexpectedly frozen in the moment! What else could I do? What do people do when an insolent arsehole like Potter looks at them like this? Look away! Yes, I will look away. That is exactly what normal people would do. Look. Away.  
So I tear my gaze away from him and stare at the mirror instead. After several minutes, his lower half, especially one very important organ- is finally covered. He walks towards the exit, but stops abruptly in front of the lockers. Specifically, my Quidditch locker.  
I listen to the metal rattling, not daring to move a muscle, and when the door finally closes behind him- well, then I run.  
Before leaving, I pause to see what he could have possibly wanted to do with my locker. I gasp horrifically when I spot it. There, in big, bold, block letters, written across my locker, with what seems to be… melted wax (from his broomstick polishing kit, no doubt), and- and shaving cream… glaring back at me is this exact sentence: “Malfoy is a horny bottom.”


	3. I couldn't resist teasing him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry acting like garbage, Draco is amazing.

Harry pov

My dear diary....  
Pfftttt! Me? Writing a diary? Come on. Only big, whiny bottoms like Malfoy do this. Walks around with his slender nose raised in the air- “I’m Draco Malfoy! I have a rich father and I’m totally straight!” Does he actually think anyone believes him? He is the gayest person that I have ever laid my eyes on… and I know a LOT of people! I may want to fuck him, but I’m straight! I swear!  
I’ll explain.  
Today, after finishing up with Quidditch training in the morning, I went to take a shower, and lo and behold! Look who was standing there if not mister big arse! I entered the cubicle next to his and saw him staring right at me. I mean… I’m okay with this, he can look at my dick as long as he wants. But he doesn’t even have the common courtesy to ask first!  
Instead, I pulled the shower curtain around me and started showering, with him still in the cubicle on my right. I couldn't resist teasing him and started moaning, and occasionally sighing, letting the idiot’s imagination run wild with the dirty things that I could possibly be doing. I heard his sharp intake of breath and a nasty grin crept onto my face at the thought of getting under his skin. What a bratty bottom. I continued my mundane shower until- shit. My dick started getting hard. Because of him! The nasty loser… so what option did I have? To actually masturbate - next to him - I couldn't do it. I'm straight, which straight would even think of masturbating to thoughts of that filthy Malfoy? But- in this situation- thinking of his big, fat, round arse- I just decided to go ahead and do it. So I ended up masturbating. To depraved thoughts of Malfoy, in a doggystyle position, all spread out for me to use like the freaking bitch he is.  
After finishing, I came out, and decided to... tease him a bit more. I decided to play with this whiny bottom, ‘cause the stifled voices he made when he heard me- was something that I wanted to hear (and see) more of. I thought it would be hilarious.  
I didn’t bother wrapping a towel around myself. He could, and actually saw, my whole amazing body, and reacted by making an unintelligible noise at the back of his throat. This little whore actually had the audacity to whimper at the sight of me. Well bitch, enjoy it while you can. When I end up fucking you, you will scream and cry until your throat becomes hoarse.  
I started to dress up really slowly. I didn't actually put on any underwear until much later. His eyes immediately dropped to my big dick, staring at it for a long time... After a couple more minutes, I looked him dead in the eye and held his gaze for almost… ten seconds, until he lifted his head to look back at me with terrified eyes... A few seconds later, he completely turned away, like the scared chicken he was, pffftt.  
After I was done dressing, I pondered for a minute, thinking- I couldn’t end it now. It was like a guilty pleasure for him- staring at me, thinking that there would be no consequences… I had to do something.  
I thought maybe- maybe I could taunt him by saying something, or... no. It had to be captivating. He had to see just how much of a little bitch he really is.  
That was when his locker caught my eye. His big, shining, spotless locker. Oooohhh… that would be a good idea to capture his attention. At first, I tried breaking it open. What could be more humiliating, and yet so conspicuous for him if not all his expensive materials, spread out to form a degrading, truthful sentence? Unfortunately, this idiot used too many locking spells to seal his locker. Of course. Why didn't I listen when he was talking about the new charms that his father had taught him over the summer?  
Oh, that’s right, because I have a life.   
Instead, I had to improvise and use what I had- a lot of wax, the kind that I used to polish my broom, and shaving cream. I don't think he even uses any of those products… Why would he? He would never let his precious, delicate hands get dirty, let alone have the courage to be an actual man…  
Hmm…. I was pondering on what to write across his locker. Malfoy is a big bottom. Or should I use whore instead? What should I write, what should I write..? Finally, I settled on this- “Malfoy is a horny bottom”. That was good… and he probably doesn't know how to clean his locker considering the fact that he’s spent his whole life leaving people to clean up after himself, so maybe more people will get to see this. I really like making him suffer.   
So I left him there, with my first… “gift” for today. I exited the locker room, smirking to myself, and continued on with the rest of my day. On to my first class of the day, which so happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts- pshhh like I even need to learn this, come on! DADA? Seriously? Like... didn't I save the magical world 3 times ALREADY? And judging by the way things are going, I’ll probably save it again before the school year ends. Oh joy, and then there was Potions. A lesson just brimming with fun and enjoyment! Yay me. Another class with filthy Malfoy, no doubt. But no, today will be fun. Because today is the day where I absolutely freak Malfoy out.  
The lesson began with a roll call. Snape, as usual, made a snide remark at me and praised the great bottom, all in one breath. How fun. Then, this shithole in the disguise of a man started writing down instructions on how to concoct a Swelling Solution on the board, but no. Instead of putting up with this mundane nonsense, I tore a piece of parchment and hastily scribbled down a note to my bitch that said- 'After class. Gryffindor's bathroom. Come alone.’ and slyly turned around, dropping it on his desk while making sure that no one else noticed. I grinned mischievously at him before turning back, knowing that this was gonna be great.  
I spent the rest of the hour enduring his steely gaze that I could feel boring into the back of my skull, and when it was finally over I didn't even bother standing up. Snape always LOVES making me stay after class, no doubt to give me another lecture on my imbecility, so I just… wait. Quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy hastily shoving his books into his bag, almost tripping over the stool in his attempt to get away, and smiled to myself. I think Snape became a tad muddled because of Malfoy’s unexplainable behaviour, which is why he suddenly decided to dismiss me without his usual dramatics, but I didn't care and was just glad to get out of that dingy dungeon.  
I packed my books and pencil case along with my quill as fast as I could, slung my bag over my shoulder and ran at top speed to the showers. Now, where was this fool, I thought to myself as I glanced around the sinks. Aha, there he was. With his hands buried in the front of his pants, I could tell that his body language was blatantly mortified, but equally excited at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I stoppes befor the smut.
> 
> Hey... its been a long time. I'm really sorry for the low upload frequency, and also the short chapters.  
> Excuses and bullshit from here😅  
> hmm... first of all, its not my nativ language, and I wont ruin your eyes in the actual chapters. so after all the houers its takes me to translate, I ask help from someone with life, and the edit takes time too.  
> hmm... zoom. school. sleep. I like to sleep and have to learn, so... thats how the time disappear.  
> I'll try to aploed more often... but what do you think? shold I spleat the chapters and publish the moment I have kind of enogh words, or make long chapters?
> 
> Love you so much and please comment.


	4. You love this, and I have you all to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. only smut.

Harry pov

I snuck up behind him and whispered in a lower, sexier voice- “So you actually came.” He froze, and I almost started laughing. “I hope you understand what we’ll be doing now,” I stated boldly, and he just nodded minutely. “Such a good boy…” I purred, and I swear the moment he heard that he started trembling. What a little whore.  
“Now, there are two rules that I expect you to remember by heart. One, you must call me sir at all times.” I’m aware that it's not the best word, but… he needs to know that he is now owned. That he is completely and totally mine. “And secondly, if you ever need to stop, your safe word will be… Snape.” Yeah, Snape will totally… snap me out of my reverie. Just thinking about him- ugh no! I’m stopping now! Gross. Fuck. Where was I? “Don't say it unless you absolutely can't take it anymore,” I added. “That’s all, understand bitch??” I affirmed after a long pause, causing him to jump up in panic.  
“Y-Yes sir,” his voice was shaking like a leaf, and at this point he looked seconds away from bursting into tears.  
“Have you prepared yourself?” I asked him… calmly this time. Way more calmly. He silently nodded. “Such a little whore,” I laughed as he turned beet red. “Take off your clothes,” I added, which he managed to do at a remarkable speed- in 5 seconds flat, there he was, standing naked before my very eyes. “You’re my horny bitch, aren't you? And you just LOVE it.” His cock was hard, and so was mine. “On your knees pet. NOW!'' My command got him so excited, causing him to almost fall over as he scrambled to get down on his knees.  
I pulled out my cock, which was nearly fully erect at this point. “Suck,” I ordered, immediately pushing my cock past Draco's petite lips. He nearly choked but gathered his bearings quick enough and started sucking. "Ahhh... Just like a bitch in heat." He tried saying something, but I acted fast, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him forward, causing him to nearly gag on my cock. “I didn't ask for your opinion slut… just do your job.” I tightened my fingers in Draco's hair as I continued to speak, “You like it, don't you? Of course you do, like the bitch that you are.” Draco looked up at me with his big, gray eyes that were filled with lust … fuck. Amazing. “You love this, and I have you all to myself,” I moaned as I started to fuck his mouth. He whimpered prettily around my cock, sounding exactly like a little girl- so sexy. “I can't hold on anymore.” I told him, mere seconds before pulling out my cock and coming all over his face. “Ahhh…” I moaned. “That was brilliant, you are such a good sucker.” I slapped him in the face and gathered some of the come on his cheeks, coating my fingers with them and bringing them to his lips. “Lick it, you little whore.” He opened his mouth and obediently licked every last drop off my fingers. I gazed at him in awe as he crossed every challenge I threw at him- he is so beautiful like that. Achingly so.  
I have to stop. I sound like a gay in love. Which I most certainly am not. Hmpf…  
“You seem well bred…” I smirked, looking down at him, seeing a blush spread across his face. “Turn around, loser.” I ordered after some time. He turned around on all fours and lifted his ass, putting on a show for me just like in a porno. “You know just what to do, my good boy.” I muttered to myself, staring longingly at his round, plump arse. So, I ended up slapping his right cheek. Hard. The color red bloomed across his skin for a split second before it turned back to its regular pale tone, with only a hint of pink left behind. That was when I decided to mark all of him up, so that his arse would be a beautiful shade of red when I was done with him. He will be owned, he will be mine.  
I inserted a finger into his mouth and ordered him to suck it. After awhile, I pulled it out and pushed it into his arsehole, feeling his narrow rectum. He threw his head back and groaned at the feeling. “P-Please sir…” he whispered.  
“What did you say, bitch?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“S-Sir, please…” he begged, a little louder this time.  
I sniggered. “If you insist, my little whore.” I pulled out the finger and spat on my hand, using it to lubricate my other fingers before inserting 3 more fingers into him, causing him to yell, partly in surprise but mostly from pleasure, I think. “You like it, don't you?” I used my other hand to slap his arse hard, twice.   
He gasped, and his voice shook when he answered me, “Y-Yes sir… it's so- so good, I l-like it” he cried out. I could tell that he wanted more still, but I wasn't here to please this snarky bottom. Absolutely not. I moved my fingers inside him with a punishing pace and pushed them deeper as I heard his continuous moans. “Ahhh… ohhh…” his groans echoed throughout the empty bathroom.  
“Are you ready?” I demanded, and saw him nod quickly. I held my dick in my hand and lubricated it from the excess spit on my hand before slowly pushing it in Malfoy’s arse. He moaned and gasped at the sensation of my cock splitting him open. I didn’t want to hear his petty whines so I told him to shut up, which he did. I was thinking of trying this with other people, but in a flash I realized that it would be a waste of orgasm. Only Malfoy’s body- I am almost sure of- is the best.  
I paused for a while so he could get accustomed before I started moving. Slow and hard, it sent jolts of delights up my spine with every thrust. He was so freaking tight! Even Ginny’s pussy wasn’t that tight! His ass was not as big as Ginny’s, but still, there was so much to hold onto as I fucked into him! And oh, it was the perfect hue of red. His little hole started to turn red, no doubt it would be sore when I was done, and it was all because of me. He would be able to see and feel every mark that I freaking give him.  
I became more and more aggressive, until I was thrusting as fast as I could. He moaned and whimpered under me, so delicate- so needy. I reached around and grabbed ahold of his dick as I started pumping it to the speed of my thrusts. I could feel his dick pulsing and heard his heart beating loudly as I felt the pre-cum flowing through my fingers. In that moment, I knew he was mine.  
“C-Cum- I-I’m cu-” he stuttered before he came into my hand.  
“What- a- good- freaking- bitch!” I punctured each word with a hard thrust and slapped his ass a couple of times before saying- “Now you’ll take all my spunk- deep into your little hole.”  
“Y-yes sir,” he gasped, as his back arched into a delicate, smooth curve.  
I dug my fingers into his skin at his hips, pulling his body closer. I saw the marks that were being left, like my own personal brand on his skin. After thrusting once, twice, thrice, I buried myself deep in his hole as I came with a shout.  
Draco whined beneath me. “Is that- have we finished?” He squeaked out.  
I pulled out slowly while giving his beautiful ass a hard squeeze. He only yelped in response. “You made two mistakes today, slut.” I said coldly. “First, you talked without permission.” I turned around and gave him a hard look. His chin trembled as I spoke, and a tangled knot formed in my stomach as I watched him. Shit.  
He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.   
“Whatever you’re about to say, think carefully and choose your next words wisely,” I snapped, causing him to shut his mouth and press his lips together tightly. After a moment, he slowly nodded. “Clever boy.” I murmured softly while carding my hands through his hair. It seemed to calm him a little.  
‘Now- your second mistake is that you said ‘we’. There is no we. You are mine, for my use and pleasure only. You are nothing.’ I almost said that last part. Almost. But I saw the look in his eyes, I saw how he had responded when I stroked his hair. I felt the knots getting more tangled in the pits of my stomach. I couldn’t do it. He was so submissive and desperate, and although I mock him, even though I hate him, I could NOT do it.  
“Get out.” I said quietly.  
He was confused. “S-sir?”  
His poor puppy dog face was the last thing I needed to see, and that’s what caused me to ultimately snap. “I said, get the fuck out!”  
It worked, kind of. He shrank into himself upon hearing my tone, hastily stood up and started getting dressed as fast as he could move. He didn’t dare talk or even breathe too loudly. After he finished, he tried speaking again. “S-sir?” I think I was calm despite everything you did to me. I was put through a lot of new things today, and yet I still managed to maintain my poise.  
“I’ll talk to you, and I will use you in the future, but right this very minute, you have to leave.” I didn’t look at him, scared that I would feel the turbulence of emotions currently storming my gut. I just stared at the tiled bathroom floor while I waited for him to exit. Seconds later, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that his usual slow, choppy movements had suddenly turned faster. He started taking in quick, shallow breaths, like he was on the verge of having a panic attack, and when he finally pulled open the bathroom door, I could tell that he was actually crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! it took me time...  
> hmm... I know this is not a good bdsm relationship, this is not a good relationship at all, but it will become better. I swear.  
> have a good night, or morning, or something between, and I love you. please comment.


End file.
